


莉尔基蒂小姐（完）

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	莉尔基蒂小姐（完）

四十一岁禁欲系家庭教师x二十岁财阀千金大小姐（♂）

 

Slutty lil kitty covered with his own sweat after a dirty night with his teacher.

 

（一）  
在圈内芳名远扬的欧洲大财阀家的千金莉尔基蒂小姐，今天满二十周岁了。莉尔基蒂是个十足的混血美女，她完美地继承了欧洲人父亲的微卷金发和深邃五官，以及韩国人母亲的纤细身材与高雅气质，加上冷白的皮肤和眼角的泪痣，方圆十里的财阀和富豪家的公子，没有不跪倒在莉尔基蒂的石榴裙下的。

只有庄园里的极少数人知道，这位远近闻名的美人莉尔基蒂小姐——其实是个男孩子。  
哦，其实还有一个人也偷偷知道了这件事。  
郑允浩先生是两年前夫人给刚成年的莉尔基蒂请来的家庭教师，负责为这位未来的继承人小姐讲授韩文、韩国史和现代经济学。据说他是夫人韩国娘家那里一位老管家的儿子。  
郑先生今年四十一岁，即便在欧洲男人里他的身材也是十分优秀的，常穿黑色或深蓝色的西服套装，皮鞋干净地发亮，领带和纽扣永远完美地按照上流社会人士的规矩来系，顺滑的黑发整齐地抹上去，露出光洁的额头，没有欧式的双眼皮和大眼睛，却有着漆黑的瞳仁和长长的睫毛。总的来说是个帅气稳重的东方男人，就是有点不苟言笑。

“既然夫人姓金，那么小姐的韩文名字不妨就叫……”  
“金在中。”莉尔基蒂抢着说道。  
业内人都知道，金夫人生了一双龙凤胎，但是很不幸，男孩出生没有多久就夭折了。  
金在中本是莉尔基蒂双生哥哥的名字。  
郑允浩看了看他忽闪的大眼睛，点了点头：“好，在中。”  
莉尔基蒂抿着粉嫩的嘴唇笑了。  
她知道，金在中不是莉尔基蒂的哥哥。因为金在中就是莉尔基蒂。  
哪来的什么双生子，还不是当年被商业纠纷波及，怀孕的金夫人差一点被撕票，为了独生子能平安长大，才不得不对外宣称财阀家儿子已死，只余一个独生女莉尔基蒂。  
这是金在中小时候在父母房外偷听到的，但是所有的人都只会叫他“莉尔基蒂”。  
但是现在不一样了。十八岁的莉尔基蒂从那之后，成为了郑允浩口中的“金在中”。  
他是唯一一个会叫他这个名字的人。

（二）  
“生日快乐，宝贝儿。”郑允浩双手递过一个礼盒，弯下腰，嘴唇恰到好处地在金在中的脸颊上碰了碰。  
“谢谢老师。”金在中用软软的韩语回答道。他捧着礼盒扭头问母亲，“我现在可以拆礼物吗？”  
金夫人温柔地看着他摇摇头：“不行。”  
坐在长桌一端的父亲冲郑允浩点了点头示意他落座，接着转向金在中说：“现在是午餐时间，莉尔基蒂。各家送来了好多礼物，都放在你楼上了，你晚上可以拆个够。”  
财阀家的庄园很大，金在中有自己的一幢独栋小楼，除了和父母谈天用餐外，他的日常娱乐都可以在自己的楼上度过，这也是父母为了隐藏他男儿身而安排的。  
“好吧。”金在中撇了下嘴角，然后偷偷冲郑允浩眨了眨眼，不过郑允浩的表情没有任何变化。  
没情调的老家伙。金在中在心里咕哝了一句。

四个人非常有教养地安安静静地吃完了午餐。  
金在中用餐巾擦了擦嘴，把及肩的金发拨到耳后：“我要回去午睡了，下午有两节韩文课。”  
“多睡会儿也可以，甜心。”夫人叫住他，“今天是你生日，你爸爸说你的课可以暂停一次。”  
金在中疑惑地看看郑允浩。  
“我今天是来和老爷谈其他事情的。”郑允浩向他解释。  
切，还以为他是特意来为我送生日礼物的！  
金在中更不高兴了，板着脸跟父母道别后又瞪了郑允浩一眼，拎起蓬蓬的裙子“哒哒哒”地走出了餐厅。  
“莉尔基蒂，不要那么大声地踩地板！”母亲的声音被关在了门里。  
“这孩子……”

（三）  
金在中气呼呼地回到自己楼上的卧室，突然发现自己忘了把郑允浩送他的生日礼物带回来。  
哼，那我就不要了，谁稀罕。金在中这么想着坐在了梳妆台前的软凳上，抬起头。  
干净的梳妆镜里是一位美丽的少女，微卷的金发垂在肩头，纤细的脖颈被柔软的波浪状木耳边围了一圈，琥珀色的椭圆形水晶缀在领口，恰好遮住他已经开始凸出的小巧喉结。  
金在中眨了眨眼。他的眼睛也是琥珀色的，还总是水汪汪的。金在中想起了那双深邃的黑色眼睛，还有眼角浅浅的疤痕，还有亚洲人中少见的高挺鼻梁，还有那两片诱人的上薄下厚的嘴唇，偶尔笑起来的时候，连嘴角那颗小痣都该死的性感。  
镜子里那个少女美丽的脸颊微微泛红。  
金在中站起身熟练地把外裙脱掉，解开内衣（穿在贴身衣物外面的紧身塑形衣）的长排扣，把略厚的胸垫拿出来丢到旁边，只穿着一层衬裙，扑在了软软的大床上，边生气边睡过去了。

庄园里的午餐时间本来就比较晚，所以金在中悠悠转醒的时候，窗外已经是一片霞色了。  
他翻了个身，意外地发现郑允浩的那个礼盒正摆在床头的小茶桌上。  
金在中下意识地低头看了看自己，虽然只穿了衬裙，但是刚才他盖着小毯子，应该看不出他是男孩。随即他又懊恼地想起，外人是不能随意进出自己这栋小楼的，一定是仆人带进来的。  
不对，他为什么要懊恼？

金在中过去拿起那个礼盒，又抱着它回到床上坐下。他轻轻拉开上面粉色的丝带，两手夹住盒盖往上一抬。  
他原本很期待的心情一下子降下来——躺在里面的是个精美的古典牛皮笔记本，旁边还有配套的羽毛笔。  
“没情趣的老家伙！”金在中忍不住说了出来。  
这个笔记本确实很漂亮，一看就是用料很正价格昂贵的那种。  
他轻轻地把笔记本拿出来，翻开扉页，上面是他再熟悉不过的那个人的笔迹：  
“美丽又可爱的二十岁。生日快乐。——致我最珍贵的甜心，莉尔基蒂•金。”  
金在中又撇了撇嘴角，郑允浩干嘛不叫他在中呢。  
隔着一页纸，金在中隐约发现下一页上好像也有字，于是又翻了一页。

（四）  
“我迷上了一个女人；准确地说是一位少女。她有世界上最可爱的脸庞和最干净的眼睛。她望向我的时候，我心跳得快要疯了。我觉得我是如此幸运，能成为离她最近的人之一。每天，她都会用那双单纯的眼睛看着我，用樱桃一样的小嘴讲出不太熟练的语言，满心期待着我的夸奖；或是被我指出错误后，赌气把小脸藏进金色的长发里，直到我哄一哄才肯再次绽放笑颜。”

郑允浩是用韩语书写的，有些语法和单字金在中还不是太懂，他去书柜里抱来厚厚的词典，吃力地读着笔记本的语句。  
越读越觉得脸颊火辣辣地发烫，心脏“怦怦”地跳着，一声响过一声。

“她喜欢我叫他‘在中’而不是莉尔基蒂。她说除了我还没有人叫过她这个名字。我明知道这只是她那已经不在的兄长的名字，只是她随口给自己起的名字，可是我却满心欢喜。这是只属于我和她之间的名字！这世界上唯有我可以叫他这个名字！他是我的‘在中’！”

金在中已经知道这本笔记本记录的是什么了，他抑制不住自己的心跳，耳朵里好像在嗡嗡地响，翻页的手指都颤了起来。  
所以他自然没有注意到，笔记本里交错出现的“她”和“他”的用法已经开始混乱了。

“我开始渴望走近他。明明是从小接受名门教育的大家闺秀，可是我的在中可爱又机灵，他简直是个小淘气包。他会偷偷地向我眨眼、吐舌头、做鬼脸；他会在问句子的时候用白嫩的手指轻轻扯我的袖口；他还会借‘新鞋子不好穿’这种理由突然歪倒，贴在我的怀里……这些幼稚又明显的小把戏，我全部都爱惨了。”

金在中猛地把笔记本扣上，脸烫地要烧起来。  
他、他都知道了！他想方设法引诱他勾引他调戏他的那些手段早就被看穿了！他蠢丫头一样的心思都清晰地白纸黑字一样摆在他的眼前了！

金在中还是忍不住继续去读那个本子，后面的语句越来越露骨，感情越来越强烈，他觉得自己要被这个本子弄得窒息了。  
天暗下来了，金在中打开灯走到窗前。  
今晚父母去参与商业聚会了。他的生日派对被推迟了，与一周后的财阀集团成立五十周年典礼一同盛大地举办。  
因为赌气，他下午回来时吩咐过仆人，不许叫他去吃晚餐，他那时候不想再看见郑允浩的脸来着。  
可金在中现在格外地想见到谁，父母也好，贴身的仆人也好，亲近的朋友也好，他迫不及待地要告诉别人，他爱到不行的那个男人，也爱死他了。  
然后，就有人叩响了他的房门。

（五）  
金在中猜应该是仆人来送晚饭，他直接过去开了门。  
门口站着西装笔挺的郑允浩。  
“你、你怎么会……这是我……”金在中震惊得英文韩文一起往外冒，然后突然意识到他现在的装束完全藏不住他的性别，立刻退了几步，双手护住胸口转过了身。虽然他知道这样无济于事了。  
金在中听到他卧室的那扇双开门被轻轻扣上，然后自己被拥进了一个有着淡淡香气的温暖怀抱。  
“莉尔基蒂……”郑允浩沙哑的声音在他耳畔响起。  
金在中颤着手握住了男人环在他腰间的大手，轻声说：“叫我……‘在中’……”  
然后转过身去吻住了郑允浩。  
身后那个人好像早就做好了准备，准确无误地攻进了他的口腔，掠夺他口中的空气。那双大手紧紧箍着金在中的腰，金在中也伸着手臂圈住郑允浩的脖子，两个人贴得一点缝隙都没有，吻得难舍难分。  
为了方便穿内衣和胸垫，金在中身上的衬裙是低胸坦领的，西装偏硬的布料和领带在那一大片裸露的胸口来回摩擦，很快那里的柔嫩皮肤就发红了。  
“嗯唔……痛……”金在中无力地往后挣扎了一下，在唇舌交接的空隙里喊停。  
郑允浩放开了他。头发被金在中蹭得有点乱了，嘴唇上亮晶晶的，是他和金在中交换的唾液。难得看见郑允浩这副混乱的样子，金在中忍不住愣了几秒，舔了舔唇红着脸道：“是……你的衣服。”  
两个人都还在喘着，郑允浩看了看他被蹭红的胸口，没有说话，伸手松了松领带结。  
金在中低着头，刚好看见那条领带落下来，飘在他的裙边，莫名觉得很害羞。  
还不等他脸红，一双有力的手臂从他背后和腿弯处捞起，他整个人被抱了起来。  
“老……老师！”金在中没有叫过郑允浩的名字，这会儿被吓得用韩语叫了老师，胳膊牢牢地勾着郑允浩。  
“不用担心，在中。”郑允浩热烈的眼神从金在中的红唇游移到他的眼睛，“老师会教你。”

（六）  
金在中的床很大，他从小就睡这张公主床，床垫很厚，被褥非常软，面料大部分都是绸子。  
他现在被郑允浩端端正正地放在公主床的正中央，只穿着一条单薄的衬裙，陷在绸制的被子里。郑允浩已经脱了西服，穿着白色的衬衫，两手按着他的手腕，膝盖跪在他身侧，整个人撑在他的上方，从金在中的角度还能看见郑允浩身后的床帐，是淡粉色的纱幔。  
“老……老师。”金在中的声音细如蚊呐，他觉得自己的声音都要被心跳声盖住了。  
郑允浩的喘息声很粗重，他解开金在中胸前纽扣的手因为激动而有些发抖。  
衬裙的纽扣从胸前一直延续到腰间，郑允浩把布料向两边拨开，露出金在中平坦的胸腹。他伸手摸上金在中的脸，然后热热的手掌顺着纤细脖颈摸下来，刮过粉嫩乳头的时候，金在中整个人都颤抖起来。  
“老师……”郑允浩始终一言不发，金在中有点害怕，张嘴才发现自己带了哭腔。  
似乎被这一声带着泪水咸味儿的呼喊叫醒，郑允浩俯下身亲了亲金在中的脖子：“我的在中……莉尔基蒂……太漂亮了。”  
金在中迷恋已久的那两片嘴唇在他的脖颈和胸口流连，留下一片又一片粉色的花瓣，然后慢慢移到旁边，含住了他的乳头。  
“哈啊……”金在中的声音打着颤，眼睛里立刻被泪充满了，手指揪起滑溜溜的绸制被单。  
郑允浩放开那颗乳头，略微抬起一点，让说话间的吐息喷在已经挺起的乳头上：“在中这里，太敏感了。”  
金在中湿漉漉的眼睛望向他，蓄满了的眼泪从眼角滑了下来。  
“还想要吗？”郑允浩问。  
“嗯……”  
“告诉我。在中，告诉老师。想要什么？”郑允浩循循善诱道。  
金在中咬住了唇。他说不出口。他接受了近二十年的千金教育，他从没说过这样的话。  
郑允浩也不逼他，低下头继续舔咬那颗乳头，一只手伸下去，慢慢撩起宽大的衬裙，顺着光滑的大腿摸到了金在中的腿间，用掌心隔着棉质内裤在他还软绵绵的性器上按揉。  
青涩的性器以惊人的速度很快硬了起来，郑允浩抬起头，看着已经用手捂住通红脸颊的金在中，把他的内裤扒了下来，金在中还配合地稍微抬了抬屁股。  
薄薄的衬裙又被放了下来，金在中不明所以，张开指缝看郑允浩。  
郑允浩冲他轻轻笑了一下，大手一握，用衬裙包裹住了金在中的性器，慢慢地开始撸动。  
“不！别这样……老、老师呜呜……”金在中哭着往郑允浩怀里钻，粉白的手指紧紧扯着他的衬衫领口，“老师……求……你了……呜……”  
“在中，不可以把老师的衣服弄皱。”郑允浩把金在中的手轻轻掰开，“来，把我的衬衫脱下来。”  
金在中愣愣地顺从了，他的性器还被玩弄着，帮郑允浩解钮扣的手指不住地哆嗦。  
解到第四颗的时候，金在中的性器在衬裙里射出来了。  
弄脏衣服的羞耻让他受不了地哽咽起来，郑允浩自己解开了剩下的几颗纽扣，脱掉衬衫，把因为兴奋而发烫泛红的身体整个暴露出来。  
郑允浩掀起金在中的衬裙，用那件熨得一丝褶皱都没有的衬衫帮金在中擦干净腿间的精液，然后举起来后又松手，脏兮兮的衬衫落在了金在中的胸口。  
“现在我的衣服也被弄脏了，在中。”郑允浩翻身下床，站在床边热辣辣地盯着金在中，腰带扣清脆一响，脱下了自己的西裤，扔到了床下。现在他几乎全裸了。  
灰色内裤包裹着的那团大概不是普通亚洲人的尺寸——金在中没有见过别人的，他只是单纯觉得郑允浩这样的已经很大了。

“看够了吗？”郑允浩噙着笑意说。  
金在中后知后觉地移开了视线。刚刚射完的性器还暴露在外面，金在中有点不好意思地拉下衬裙遮住。  
“在中，过来。”站在床边的郑允浩低声道，“你过来我就给你。”  
给什么？金在中没听明白。但是他还是照做了。  
金在中的膝盖从软软的被褥上爬过，爬到郑允浩的面前，跪坐着抬头看他。  
郑允浩把内裤向下扯了扯，粗大的性器弹了出来，把金在中小小地吓了一跳。  
“老师的……好大。”  
郑允浩伸手托起金在中的下巴，直视着他最爱的那双单纯又可爱的大眼睛：“在中喜欢吗？”  
当然喜欢，我喜欢老师。金在中想。  
他低下头，看着那根已经翘起的粗大的家伙，鬼使神差地趴下身体，伸手握住了。  
他的手刚碰到自己的性器，郑允浩就忍不住压抑地低吟了一声。  
“在中……尝一尝它……”郑允浩伸出一只手，轻轻搁在了他金色的发顶。  
“……尝？”金在中觉得自己的舌头都在打结。  
头顶的大手好像略微加了力气，但是很快又放松了。金在中仰起脸，看到了郑允浩脸上的表情。  
他闭着眼睛，长睫盖在眼下，微张着嘴粗喘，额角有些细汗。  
他在忍。

（七）  
他樱桃一样的小嘴含住了我。  
我觉得我脑内有根丝线崩断了。  
我能清楚地感觉到在中用娇小的口腔包裹着我，两排牙齿抵着柱身。但是他好像不太知道接下来该怎么做，就那么含着，连舌头都不敢动。  
“在中……不要用牙。”我不敢看他，只是将手指伸进了他柔顺的发，“舌头……收紧嘴巴什么的……宝贝儿，试一试……”  
“唔……”他似乎是答应了一声，接着听话地将两腮往里收，小心地不让牙齿碰到我。他小巧的舌头颤颤巍巍地触到我的顶端，然后迅速地离开，接着又小心地碰了一下，又离开；反复了几次后，他可能是感觉唾液都快要流出来了，就慢慢吐出了我的家伙，接着我听见一声吸口水后吞咽的声音。  
我这才睁开眼睛低头去看他。  
他嘴角湿乎乎的，嘴唇更红了。啊……他的嘴真小啊，舌头尖就在那张小嘴里藏着。  
“老师……我不会。”在中用无辜的眼神望着我，就像之前在韩国史课上背错历史事件时间一样，因为背错很多次，怕被罚抄写却还想要我原谅他，就是那种眼神。我艰难地咽了咽口水。  
“不行，你这样是不及格的。”我收紧了插在他发间的手指，微微扯着他的金发。专业美容师修剪过的那漂亮的眉头皱了皱，但是在中没有拒绝我。  
他把我的内裤褪下，让它顺着我的腿落下，我随意地将它踢到一边。  
在中再次低下头。这一次我没有移开视线，亲眼看着他张开嘴巴，吃力地把我粗大的家伙吞进去，并且想吞得比刚才更深。  
我忍不住按着他的头，向前挺了挺腰。  
“呜！咳、咳……”他被我突然的动作搞得很不舒服，我感觉到他喉咙深处在费力地吞咽，这倒是让我的顶端很舒服。  
在中皱着眉努力地想抬头，大眼睛向上看着我。  
他的眼眶红红的，里面都是泪，连鼻头都红了，金色的发丝沾在他脸颊的泪痕上。  
我忍住欲望把家伙退了出来，双膝在床边跪下，捧起他的脸细细地亲吻。  
“莉尔基蒂……在中……我的小公主……对不起……”  
他吸了吸鼻子，湿淋淋的睫毛一颤一颤地：“老师，我刚才做得好吗？”  
我顶着他的额头笑了：“B-吧。不过我们可以慢慢来。”

（八）  
我用刚含过他那里的嘴唇去吻他。  
郑允浩没有嫌弃我，他温柔地摸着我的头发，温柔地和我浅吻。  
他亲了亲我的鼻尖，然后站起身，那根大家伙在他腿间一晃一晃地，我红着脸躺回床上，背对着他。  
“在中，这可不行。”他热热的身体从后面靠过来，然后压在了我的身上，“夜还很长，你还有很多要学的。”  
我转过身平躺着，深深地望着郑允浩，这个我爱到发狂的男人。  
最后我伸出胳膊勾住他的脖子，把自己的嘴唇凑了上去，和他激烈地接吻。  
我太喜欢和他接吻了。他的嘴唇怎么那么美好，舌头也很有力，我的意识都要被他吸走了。  
衬裙腰以上的部分大敞着，我的胸口和肚子都和他火热地紧贴着。他用力往下扯我衬裙的袖子，我听见“嘶啦”一声，胳膊就被他抬了起来。  
前天私人美容师刚刚来过，本来就毛发稀疏的腋下现在白白净净的什么都没有。郑允浩凑到我的腋下，用力的吮吸了一下，我忍不住叫出声来。  
“嗯啊——”  
我难以想象自己竟然会发出这么放荡的声音，立刻用手背压住了嘴巴。  
郑允浩在那个羞耻的地方舔够了才抬起头，拉开我的手，整个人压在我身上，他粗大的家伙和我的刚好挤在一起。  
“在中，叫出来。就像韩文课的口语练习一样。”  
下流！那怎么能一样！我的脸一阵阵地发烫，身体却乖乖地服从着他的动作——他抬起我的一条腿，搭在肩上。  
不合时宜的声音突然响起。  
“小姐？”是我家女仆的声音，“不吃饭可不行啊，吃点甜品也好呀。”  
“……不必了！”我喊了一声，发现声音有点哑，连忙清了清嗓子，“我不吃了！”  
“哎呀小姐，我都把餐车推过来了，是你喜欢的草莓蛋糕，还有刚烤好的派。”  
我刚想说不要，郑允浩突然伏在我耳边轻声说：“我想吃草莓蛋糕。”  
我难以置信地瞪着他。

（九）  
在中红着脸从我身下逃脱，在旁边的椅背上拿了一件睡袍把自己裹得严严实实，扭头冲我摆了摆手，让我躺下。  
我舒服地躺在这张床上，被褥间全是在中的味道。  
我听见他走到门口，打开了门。  
“小姐这就睡了吗？不吃东西的话你晚上肯定睡不好的。”  
“……我知道了，给我吧。”  
接着是金属陶瓷轻轻碰撞的声音。  
“小姐……你不舒服吗？”  
“没、没有！我在……我在复习功课，你下去吧。”  
“好的，小姐一定要吃点东西啊。”  
然后木质的门迅速关上了。  
他端着一个餐盘回来放在茶桌上，仍然红着脸。不知道他刚才和女仆说话的时候是不是也红着这一张漂亮的脸。  
“给你，草、草莓蛋糕。”他侧身坐在床边，伸过一只纤细的手，将一小碟蛋糕递给我。  
我接过蛋糕，拉着他让他躺上来。现在他整个人横陈在这张有些凌乱的大床上，睡袍下是被我扯破的衬裙和待我探索的身体。  
“在中……我漂亮的大小姐……”我俯下来亲亲他的额头，然后在可爱的蛋糕上伸手一抓，带着一手的奶油摸上他的身体。  
“啊！老师……蛋糕……不可以……”在中从没对食物做过这么没教养的事情吧？他的眼睛里满是惊讶和紧张。  
但是和我交握的那只手并没有松开。  
我可爱的大小姐。  
精致的奶油裱花被按在他的皮肤上，和我的心一起化成一滩，在中全身散发着草莓的香气。  
我可能真的要爱上草莓了——我在舔上他黏糊糊的小腹的时候这样想到。

（十）  
他灵活的舌头在我身上逡巡，被舔化的奶油像层薄膜糊在我的身上，让我想起美容师为我做的蜂蜜面膜。  
“老师……老师……”我只能小声喊着他，闭着眼睛享受这奇妙的感觉。  
郑允浩抱住我翻了个身，我下意识地保持与他的距离——我现在浑身黏糊糊脏兮兮的。  
“别躲，在中。”他用性感的声音引导着我，“你可以试着给我更多……”  
衬裙一边的袖子被他扯坏了，另一边堪堪挂在我手肘上，身上还满是奶油。我委屈地看着他：“老师，我身上乱七八糟的……”  
他的手把我的衬裙整个撩起来，团在我腰间抓住，然后另一只还沾满奶油的手摸上了我光裸的臀部，使劲掐了一把。  
因为有奶油，滑溜溜地并不痛，但是我还是惊叫了一声，软在了他的怀里。  
他亲亲我的头发：“我其实并没有弄痛你吧？”  
我的心咚咚地跳：“我是故意的。”  
“我们在中，我的莉尔基蒂大小姐，真会撒谎啊。”他这么说着，手却一直在我的大腿和臀部摸来摸去。  
我用手肘撑在他两侧，支起上身，金发一绺一绺地滑落下来，将我们的脸挡在小小的空间：“老师不喜欢吗？”  
“爱死了。”他哑声回答。  
我往前挪了挪，俯下身子贴在他脸上，他立刻搂紧了我的腰，沉醉地吻我的胸口，身后的手开始往我的臀缝里摸。  
啊，如果我真的是莉尔基蒂，是个女人就好了，我突然忧伤起来。那样的话我就可以给他一场柔软香甜的性爱，可以在他怀里像姑娘一样轻吟，让他进入我，真正地拥有我。  
“宝贝儿，你在走神。”他的手指突然刺进我身后那个隐秘的地方，“我是不是太慢了？”  
原来男人之间可以这样做……我突然又觉得很开心了。

（十一）  
金在中的后穴里已经被郑允浩塞进了两根手指，他正借着滑溜溜的奶油往里面塞第三根。金在中趴在他身上不住地轻颤，穴口缩得很紧，里面也在收缩，可他的嘴里却不停地溢出比蛋糕还甜腻的呻吟——他很舒服。  
郑允浩的三根长指在那个第一次被开发的小穴里慢慢地探索，肠肉和他的小嘴一样吸得人头脑发懵。他摸到了一块略硬的凸起，用力地按了上去。  
“呜哇！”金在中惊叫一声弹了起来，身体抖得像片树叶，前面的性器抬了头，被郑允浩握住了。  
现在金在中差不多是坐在郑允浩的腰上，只不过还翘着屁股让郑允浩的手指在里面动来动去，前面的性器也在他手里越来越胀。  
“不、啊……太……呃啊……”金在中的声音完全连不成句子，前后夹击的快感让他觉得自己快要失控。金在中高高地仰起头，甩着及肩的金发，已经开始主动扭腰了。  
“莉尔基蒂小姐……真是个放荡的尤物。”郑允浩突然说道。  
金在中瞬间就射了出来，后穴缩得快要把郑允浩的手指绞断。  
大约过了十几秒，快感慢慢退下去，金在中垂下头看着郑允浩。他潮红的脸上满是泪，顺着尖尖的下巴往下淌，头发有些汗湿，有几绺发丝凌乱地贴在脸上。  
“怎么办呢，娇贵的大小姐。”郑允浩抽出手指，坐起身把金在中抱在腿上，“老师还没有做什么过分的事情，你就哭成这样子了。”  
金在中跨坐在郑允浩身上，搂住他的脖子，用黏糊糊的后穴蹭这那个肿了好久的大家伙：“那老师就请继续吧。我、我想要……老师……侵犯我……”  
最后一句是把脸埋在郑允浩的颈窝，用韩语说出来的。  
郑允浩不记得自己是什么时候教他“侵犯”这个词的，也许是他自己翻词典学到的。总之用得太准确了。  
他现在可不就是在侵犯他。以一个家庭教师的身份，侵犯高贵美丽的莉尔基蒂大小姐。  
郑允浩用两手掰开金在中的臀肉，让中间的穴口被迫张开，现在金在中的身体内外已经都是奶油了。  
四根手指在后穴里还是有点挤，但是郑允浩忍不了了。他把粗大的性器顶端抵在穴口，咬着金在中的耳垂说：“小姐，我要侵犯你了。”  
性器缓缓地深入那个美妙的湿热之地，郑允浩抑制不住长长地吐气，简直太舒服了。  
相对金在中就难受多了，但是也许是因为有足够的前戏和充分的情动，他的后穴贪吃地吞进郑允浩的大家伙，并没有受伤。  
“呃……嗯啊……”他挤出有点痛苦的呻吟，双腿夹紧了郑允浩的腰。  
全部进去了。郑允浩伸手摸了摸两个人结合的地方，那里绷得紧紧的。他在金在中的屁股上轻轻拍了两下：“放松。你都吃进去了，乖孩子。”  
金在中大口喘着气努力放松，他藏着自己的脸小声问：“老师，这次……可以给我打A吗？”

（十二）  
金在中觉得自己像在海上沉浮，被一波波巨浪推起，快要到达顶点时又突然坠落，如此反复，他唯一能感受的真实就是郑允浩。  
郑允浩已经射过一次了，全部射在了他肚子里。金在中现在跪趴在床上，额头抵着被子，腰间团着脏兮兮的衬裙，胯骨被郑允浩掐在手里，翘着屁股迎合强有力的撞击，后穴被摩擦得阵阵发烫，大腿根都在打颤。  
“老师……呜呜……哈啊……好热……”他现在已经能诚实地喊出声了，含着泪抬起头，眼前一片粉红，是纱幔被他们剧烈的动作震得落了下来。  
郑允浩伸手扶住他的肩膀，强迫他直起身。金在中只能无力地向后仰靠在郑允浩身上。  
一双结实的手臂捞起他的腿，以这个羞耻地结合着的姿势把他抱了起来。  
“啊！不要……哈……”金在中吓得反手搂住郑允浩的身体，他感觉自己在下坠，重重地落在那根粗大的性器上，被插进了一个难以想象的深度。他的后脑靠在郑允浩的肩头，紧闭的双眼已经哭肿了。  
郑允浩抱着他，一步一步慢慢走向梳妆台前，终于坐在软凳上时，金在中觉得自己差点晕过去。  
他哭着捂住自己湿漉漉的脸，不愿意睁眼，一个劲儿地抽泣。这样太过分了，真的太过分了。  
郑允浩身下的动作停了，他的性器安静地插在金在中体内。  
“在中，睁开眼睛。”郑允浩把衬裙放下来，遮住两个人交合的部位，金在中觉得好了一些，他慢慢放下手，睁开眼睛看着梳妆镜。  
今天下午还在这里面的那个美丽少女，现在正狼狈不堪地在郑允浩的怀里抽泣，一张通红的小脸不知是因为情欲还是哭得太厉害，嘴唇被他自己咬得发白。  
郑允浩从台上拿起一只口红，拔下盖子旋开，是梅子色的。他痴迷地望着镜子里的金在中，将口红尖端压上金在中的唇角，缓缓地涂抹。  
“我的莉尔基蒂……我的在中……美丽的小姐……整个郡、整个世界最漂亮的孩子……”他喃喃自语着将金在中的嘴唇涂满梅子色。郑允浩显然不擅长化妆，口红被他涂得像个小丑，看起来怪异又好笑。  
然而两个人都没有笑。  
金在中轻轻抬起颤抖的手，用指尖摸着郑允浩亲自为他涂上的口红。镜子里的郑允浩深深地望着他，眼里满是爱意。  
“我……我想做老师的新娘。”金在中愣愣地说出一句话。  
郑允浩的眼神从镜子里移到他怀里的金在中。他凑上去，用自己的嘴唇贴着他梅子色的嘴唇，颤抖着回答道——

“I do.”

（十三）  
梳妆盒里的化妆品几乎被他们折腾了个遍，最后他们把那些有生意往来的财阀家送来的生日礼物也都拆开了，昂贵的香水喷在赤裸的身体上；精美的头饰与金色的发丝乱缠在一起；钻石项链和耳环丁零当啷地落在地上无人问津。  
这场放纵的“婚礼”从天擦黑一直持续到月上中天，“新娘”脸上的妆容已经花了，不过本来也化得乱糟糟，但是并不能掩盖他原本的美貌。  
整间卧室弥漫着淫靡的气味，金在中昏昏沉沉地趴在郑允浩的胸口，两个人都大汗淋漓。

“莉尔基蒂。”郑允浩轻喘着。  
“嗯？”金在中回应他一个音节。  
“今天下午我去见了老爷和夫人。”  
“嗯。”  
“金家和郑家是主仆，也是世交。”  
金在中没出声。  
郑允浩握紧他的肩膀。  
“所以夫人说，我得像老爷一样入赘金家，才可以娶你。”  
金在中还是没吭声。  
郑允浩低头看了看他。  
他的小新娘脸上画得像个小花猫，头发也乱糟糟的，身体内外都是他的味道，眼睛和嘴巴都肿了。  
金在中乖巧地窝在他怀里，沉沉地睡着。  
郑允浩把他年轻的未婚妻累到了。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

 

Slutty lil kitty covered with his own sweat after a dirty night with his dear.


End file.
